


Rhymes with Orange

by iridescentglow



Category: The OC
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Strip'-era -- Ryan deals with the reality of rooming with Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhymes with Orange

"I haven't even told you my dreams yet!"

"Seth. I don't even know how you could have any dreams to tell me about, because you don't seem to have _slept_ since I moved in. It's two-oh-five in the _morning_ , and we can't all bounce happily through tomorrow on a caffeine high." Ryan's voice was tense, and even in the dark Seth could tell that he was exasperated. Seth couldn't figure out why he was whispering (the parentals' bedroom was on the other side of the house), until he realised it was probably that if he didn't whisper, he'd be shouting. _Oops_. Seth bit his tongue, then his lip, creating a shallow pattern of tiny teeth marks (he was reminded irresistibly of Summer, and couldn't help but grin), for a whole minute, until-

"But we're supposed to talk about these things! Dreams, disturbing childhood memories, secret ambitions -- like, I bet that secretly you would _love_ to be the fourth Hanson brother, but then wouldn't we all? Secretly." Seth paused for breath, but seeing Ryan's look, he hurried on: "It's like slumber parties! or summer camp! Only without the waking up with your underwear on your head part, and again- back to disturbing childhood memories. Midnight chats. It's fun. Bonding. It's something _brothers_ do." Seth stopped, finally, triumphantly.

"Brothers alternately ignore or scream and swear at each other. Brothers fight over nothing and everything. Brothers land each other in jail. Brothers make each other run bullshit errands through emotional blackmail . . ." Ryan's mutter trailed off into taut silence, and Seth was momentarily abashed.

"Okay, brothers not so good," Seth amended. "But that's what you have me for! To experience all the bonding your dysfunctional and slightly scary upbringing robbed you of."

Ryan saw the manic gleam in Seth's wide eyes, and felt sure the refrigerator was lighter a can of Coke since dinnertime. His lips twisted into a reluctant smile.

Bolstered by Ryan's (albeit faint) enthusiasm, Seth scooted across his bed and half-fell onto Ryan's sleeping bag on the floor. "Two nights ago I dreamt that my toothbrush was a character in a Quentin Tarantino mo-"

"I'm still not letting you tell me about your dreams, Seth," Ryan said firmly.

Seth's lips sank into a pout and he frowned slightly, before suddenly his eyes lit up again and his flailing arms swung into Ryan's chest. (Ryan made a mental note to confiscate every last caffeinated product from the house.) "I could tell you about the dreams I've had with you in them!" Seth said triumphantly. "There's one where we're in Goa and I have an elephant whose name is-"

Ryan's mouth covered his still-moving lips easily. His fingers wound skilfully around Seth's wrist, pinning his hand against his own chest so he could feel his heartbeat (which Seth had to admit was racing pretty hard . . . maybe all that caffeine _wasn't_ so good for you). Ryan kissed him slowly, with a leisurely ease that two-oh-five-in-the-morning apparently brought out in him. The sentences in Seth's brain dissolved slowly into single words that didn't really seem to fit together anymore. He squirmed closer to Ryan, whose lips had strayed to his cheek, his neck, his shoulder- ye gods, somewhere that felt awfully close to his chest. Seth squirmed with greater agitation, but he found that Ryan's mouth had ceased its trail, and his hands were coaxing him into a reclining position.

Ryan's breath steadied and slowed noticeably as he settled on his back. Seth found himself curled into his chest, and was aware of warm, slow circles drawn against his shoulder. Ryan murmured something that could have been _sweet dreams_ and Seth smiled his way back to Goa and elephants named-


End file.
